Broken Road
by tvjunkie22
Summary: Max goes snopping and finds a song on Logan's computer she was never intended to hear. ML pairing all the way. more to come too.


Disclaimer The usual I don' own anything...blah...blah...blah

This is my first dark angel fic so bare with me. Totally max/Logan all the way. The song is by my favorite group Rascal Flatts "God Bless The Broken Road"

Please review if you want me to continue. I am on vacation this week so I should update quickly.

Broken Road

**Logan woke with shimmers of sweat down his face. ' Not another one. I have go to stop this dreaming.' He pushed up to his elbows and made to get out of bed. Transfering was never easy and it still hurt a bit, but he had no choice. He wheeled into the bathroom for a very cold shower to ease his mind off of the dream of Max he just had. 'That's all it is ever going to be. A dream. She could never want a broken down man a decade older then her.' He eased himself out of the shower and over to the sink for shaving and to brush his teeth. ' I may be in a chair but I can still make myself presentable,' he thought to himself. **

**He went to his room and quickle dressed because Bling was on his way over so they could go play basketball. They did this about three times a week, to keep Logan fit. Just as he sipped his coffee he heard a key in the door.**

**"Hey Logan. What's the matter?" Bling said as he grabbed some coffee.**

**" Hey Bling. Nothing had another one of those dreams."**

**" Ah. Logan just tell her. What's the worse that could happen?"**

**" She could laugh at me. She could leave and never come back. She could kick me out of my wheelchair" Just as Logan said this Max walked in the door.**

**" Hey my 2 favorite guys. How's it going this morning?" The guys just shrugged. Logan blushed when Max turned and found him staring at her in aww. She smiled a dazzling smile and winked at him. He frowned and went to grab his fleece.**

**" What's up his butt this morning?" Max asked munching on an apple out of Logan's fridge.**

**" Max, you gonna be here for awhile?" At Max's nod he said, " Good cause when we get back I need to talk to you." Logan came back out and he and Bling left with a wave to Max. Max sat at Logan's desk and flicked on his computer. She was looking through some files and the net when she came across a file that said_ Logan's thoughts and poems. _' I know I shouldn't , but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.' She opened the file and clicked on _Broken Road. _Inside were lyrics to a song and when she opened it music started playing. A voice started and Max realized it was Logan's voice. SINGING?**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago,_

_Hoping I would find true love along this broken road,_

_But I got lost a time or two,_

_Wiped my brown and kept pushing through,_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you,_

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are,_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars,_

_Pointing me on my way,_

_Into your loving arms,_

_This much I know is true,_

_That God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you,_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through,_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are,_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars,_

_Pointing me on my way,_

_Into your loving arms,_

_This much I know is true,_

_That God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you,_

**Max sat there staring at the computer. After a couple of seconds she heard Logan's voice again, " I love you Max. I always have and I always will. I know you could never love a broken down man." Max felt tears stinging at her eyes. She let them fall freely. " Oh Logan, but I do love you. Not just the physical you, but everything about you." She got up and was ready to walk out the door, when she heard the door open and Logan came in followed closely by Bling. **

**" It was raining." Logan said. " Max have you been crying?" Max shrugged and walked past them. Logan went to go after her, but Bling stopped him and followed after her.**

**" Max wait. What's wrong?" Bling said between breaths. Max turned around to him and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. " Logan loves me, but he thinks I could never love him because of his chair. I don't know much about emotions, but I know that I love him. Despite everything he thinks, I love him. For everything that he is. For everything that he can be and do. He feels so damn sorry for himself that he can't see that I love him. He can't see past that damn chair." Max said as she cried into Bling's shoulder. **

**" Max how do you know this? Wait, you heard that song on his computer and the words after it. I helped him with that. Max you need to go up there and tell him what you feel. Make him realize he doesn't have to be alone in this world. Remind him that he is still human, he can still feel, he can still love and be loved." Max hugged Bling and mouthed thank you. Before he could say anything she was up the stairs. 'It's about time,' he thought to himself.**

**UPSTAIRS LOGAN'S PENTHOUSE**

**Logan was sitting by the window watching his 2 best friends interact. He didn't hear Max walk up behind him. She stood behind him breathing in his special Logan scent. She leaned down and hugged him. Then she whispered , " I love you Logan. I always have and I always will." Logan spun in his chair. "What? Max you can't love me. I can't give you everything you need. I am a broken down man a decade older then you. What would you want with me?I mean I haven't benn with a woman since the accident. I don't think everything on me works." " I don'y care about sex Logan. I care about you. I want you and through time we can see if everything properly is working."Logan sat staring into her beautiful brown eyes. His heart was aching to touch her. To feel her lips on his. He didn't have to say anything. She bent down on her knees and looked into his deep green eyes.**

**" Logan I love you. At least I am pretty sure this is what love feels like. I dream of you at night. I think of you when I should be working. I come here every day just to see you and to eat." Logan laughed a little at that. "I don't care that you are in a wheelchair. I want to be with you. And don't even start that you could never satisfy me. All I need is you, being in your arms, kissing you, and you returning my love will satisfy me." Max leaned up and passionatley kissed him.**

**" I love you Logan." " I love you to Max."**

**Logan pulled Max up onto his lap and lead them into his bedroom. He slowly ran his hands under her shirt and cupped her breast. Max took in a deep breath and smiled. He took her shirt off and threw it to the floor. She did the same with his shirt. Max stood and slowly pulled her pants down to reveal she wasn't wearing underwear. "Oh Max..." She smiled playfully as she sauntered over to him and undid his belt. Never taking her eyes away from his. He pushed himself up so she could pull his pants off. When his silk blue boxers started sliding down he made a grab for them, but Max was much faster then him and pulled them down. She slowly kissed down his neck stopping near his belly button and licking around. With that she heard a groan escape Logan's lips. She smile against his abdomen and continued her descent until she reached his ever growing erection. "See, you do work." She got up and moved towards the bed.**

**She sat in the middle of his bed and he went to transfer. He loved that she didn't try to help, but let him do it himself. She waited for him to pull himself to the top of the bed. She sat on his hips and felt him under her. Growing much to his surprise he felt himself getting bigger. He reached over and shut the lights out...**

**TBC**


End file.
